


Cheer You Up

by writing_and_procrastinating



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Criminal Minds: Beyond Borders
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 02:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_and_procrastinating/pseuds/writing_and_procrastinating
Summary: Matt helps you deal with your family not believing you when you told them you suffer from anxiety and depression.





	Cheer You Up

You didn’t remember the moment you got into your car or the ride but now here you were, standing in the rain, tears streaming down your face. Your hand reached up to press the doorbell, however, it paused mid-air. Maybe this isn’t a good idea, you thought, maybe I should just drive home. You knew you shouldn’t be alone in a situation like this especially after the argument you had with your family when you visited them after returning from a case. Just two weeks ago you had been diagnosed with depression and anxiety disorder, you had told Emily since she was your boss and the team and after your psychologist made sure you were capable of working and your mental health wasn’t considered a threat to the safety of you and the team. Your family, however, hadn’t reacted so understanding. After this particular case, you had decided to come clean to your parents, telling them about your diagnosis but all they did was accuse you imagining and making things up for attention. You didn’t want to fight with them but you also didn’t want them to get away with calling you a liar and after the argument had escalated a bit you rushed off, driving to the one person who always had an open ear and a shoulder to lean on. SSA Matthew Simmons. He had helped you through tough situations before, like that time your ex-boyfriend stalked you and threatened to kill you. Over the time he spend on the team you developed feelings for him, at first you thought it was just friendly but by now you had a full-on crush on him, hell you could even say you were in love.

While you were lost in thoughts you hand unconsciously pressed the doorbell, the noise pulling you out of your daydream. Just a few moments later Matt opened the door, mouth agape and eyes wide as they landed on your quivering and soaked form.  
“(Y/N)-what?” He stuttered and immediately pulled you into his warm home. He disappeared quickly and after a short time came back with towels and some of his clothes, before ushering you into his bathroom to get out of your wet clothes. After you changed you tried to splash some cold water on your face but that didn’t stop your eyes from looking watery, even a non-profiler would be able to see that you had cried. The door creaked slightly when you opened it, stepping out of the bathroom only to see Matt waiting with a blanket in his arms. He draped the blanket over your shivering body and pulled you close to him which only caused tears to roll down your cheeks again.  
“Wanna tell me what happened?” he asked softly, his hands running over your back.  
“They think I’m making it up…my parents. They don’t believe me,” you whimpered.  
“Hey…It’s gonna be okay. They might be your family but you don’t have to accept the way they treat you. Mental disorders are serious and if they don’t believe you then they don’t deserve your tears. You can’t pick your family put you can choose the people you surround yourself with. I know that myself.” Matt had pulled away slightly to look into your face, wiping your tears away and giving you soft grin which you couldn’t help but return.  
“There it is, the smile that I love so much,” he chuckled, pulling you closer again, your head resting against his strong chest.  
“Thank you, Matt. Really, from the bottom of my heart, thank you.”  
You leaned back to look into Matt’s eyes and at that moment you decided to tell him about your emotions.  
“Matt…there’s something I need to tell you,” you tried to find the right words, your eyes drifting off and focusing on his lips. You opened your mouth to continue but were silenced by Matt’s lips. He gently grabbed your face, his soft lips massaging yours. After the initial shock wore off, you were quick to respond. Arms wrapping around his neck, lips opening slightly to deepen the kiss.  
When you two parted again, it was Matt who spoke first: “I feel the same way about you, (Y/N). I always have.”  
“How did yo-“  
“You made it awfully obvious by staring at my lips,” he smirked after he interrupted you.  
“What do you say, Netflix and Pizza to cheer up my favourite girl?”  
“That sounds fantastic, Matt,” you smiled and leaned up to give him a small kiss.   
“You order the pizza and I set up Netflix?”  
“Yes, ma’am.” You turned around to walk to his living room, blanket still slung over your body and hair slowly starting to dry. Man, how did I get so lucky, Matt thought to himself before he grabbed his phone to call the delivery service and join you on the couch.


End file.
